The Show
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Hayffie! Whilst the world is a blaze with the story of the Star Crossed Lovers. Haymitch finally sees this as an opportunity to really defy Snows rules. With a plan to show the city of Panem and each district that they are free to love who they choose, he stages an elaborate media scandal that will rock the entire nation and he doesn't care who gets hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Had another anonymous fic request on tumblr and so here goes ;)

TITLE: The Show

SUMMARY: Whilst the world is a blaze with the story of the Star Crossed Lovers. Haymitch finally sees this as an opportunity to really defy Snows rules. With a plan to show the city of Panem and each district that they are free to love who they choose and not who Snow chooses for them he stages an elaborate media scandal that will rock the entire nation and he doesn't care who gets hurt along the way.

Chapter 1.

C=Caesar flickerman. H=Haymitch Abernathy E=Effie Trinket K=Katniss Everdeen

C: and please welcome, Mentor to our stars, and past victor himself, Haymitch Abernathy!

[the crowd goes wild. Wolf whistles are also heard. Haymitch enters soberly and takes a seat]

*meanwhile, from the studio wings*

Effie: I'm so proud of him! He hasn't drunk for an entire week!

Katniss: I'm surprised he's handled it so well

E: yes, me too. Oh he looks good out there doesn't he?

[kat shoots her a suspicious glance but Effie's eyes stay fixed on the stage screen in the wing.]

C: so tell me Haymitch! What does Snow really think of our 'star crossed lovers' was it all a plot from the beginning? Was it your idea? Please share with us the truth behind our fiery victors

H: The truth huh. Sure I'll tell you the truth'

[katniss's breath caught in her chest. He couldn't reveal the truth! Not now! Not after Snow had already paid her a visit and warned her to convince him that their love was true!]

H: the truth is, Cesar, I only wish it had been my idea! Because to have been the cause of Snows distress would have been the icing on the top of our victory cake!'

[the crowd ooh'ed and aah'ed and Katniss let out a sigh of relief]

C: so you admit, Snows not happy?

H: Snow doesn't like change! He doesn't like things going on under his nose that he doesn't know about! He thinks, as long as he knows everything he's in control of everything AND everyone

[the crowed boo'ed]

C: are there things going on under his nose that he doesn't yet know about?

H: oh yes. There's 'things' lots and lots of things!

[the crowd whisper amongst themselves impatiently]

C: care to share a couple of those things with us? Your loyal fans?

[the crowd begins to cheer and chant his name 'Haymitch, Haymitch, Haymitch!' Caesar joins in too]

Ef: oh, they just adore him! Don't they?

[Effie let's out a small sigh and brings her hands up to her heart]

H: ok…well there's one thing I'd like to finally share. Something I haven't, or we haven't been able to share until now.

[ the crowd silences and leans in]

H: you see, out of fear of Snow forbidding relations between capitalists and districtees I've had to hide my love for a certain someone for all these years

[the crowds gasps and cheers]

K: what?

E: What!?

C: love Haymitch? You're in love? With girl from the Capitol?!

H: yes. Yes I am.

E: WHAT?!

[the crowd cheers! Katniss notices Effie's hands drop to her sides and a disheartened look fall across her face]

K: you didn't know about this either Effie?

E: No. No I know nothing

K:I wonder who it is? I never see him with another Capitol. Only you. You know him best but even you don't know? Hmm? Odd! I can't believe he's never mentioned it

E:No. Me neither. I guess we're not as close as I thought

[her tone was bittersweet and slightly angry]

C:Haymitch! You dark horse! So what's given you the confidence to expose your love now?

H: well… [an amused smile fell upon his face] if Snow can see the love of these two kids and accept it so full heartily by rescuing them both from each other's most imminent deaths. Surely he can recognise the love I feel for my girl and accept that, even though I may be of district blood and she be of Capitol, we love one another and I'd like to ask your city's permission for me to ask this woman to be my wife!

[the crowd went wild once more! Cheers and chants and people calling to be given a name. Effie was still in shock. If it wasn't heart break it was damn near close. She quickly wipes a falling tear but not quick enough for Katniss to miss]

K: I'm sorry Effie. You like him don't you?

E: Don't be silly Katniss. I'm just upset that he hasn't told me that's all. We've been friends for years and he couldn't even tell me!

[but Katniss knew the truth. Effie's face was clouded in jealousy and hurt]

C: well Haymitch! As you can tell from your fans reactions you have there blessing! Pray, do give us the name of your lucky girl, who I'm sure is about to break a few hearts right now!

E: humph!

H: well I can do much better than that! I'll go get her for you

[ the crowd erupted again!]

K: oh my god, she's here?

E: the nerve of him! Well I never!

[ Haymitch left the stage and came bounding into the wings. Effie looked about sharply, there were a few Capitol beauty's hovering around, smirking sheepishly as Haymitch strode in. which one was she. Effie was ready to give Haymitch a piece of her mind when suddenly he took her hand and led her toward the stage

E: Wh- what? What are you-? Haymitch stop! What are you doing!'

H: I'm about to start a revolution and your gonna help me!

[ he pulled her along but she held back]

E: what in earth are you talking about?

H: Effie! For once in your life, shut up and trust me! [they were about to be seen] let me do the talking ok? Just go with it!

[she hadn't time to protest as Haymitch pulled her onto the brightly lit stage. The crowd went beserk! They all knew the darling of the Capitol when they saw her and began chanting her name too 'Effie! Effie! Effie!' Whistles and cheers engulfed her ears as more than a thousand bulbs of light began to flash her way]

C: my god! Ladies and Gentleman! Would you ever have guessed! Not only do we get the star crossed lovers but their star crossed mentors as well! Audience I give you Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy!

[Haymitch took her by the hand and turned her to face him before dropping to his knee]

E: What the hell are you doing!?

H: giving Snow another show! Just trust me ok!

[her eyes ablaze with confusion and shock as the crowds begged for them to continue! Their eyes also ablaze but with the need for the next biggest scandal of Panem.]

H: Euphemia Trinket? Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?

[by now Peeta had joined Katniss in the wings. She caught there equally confused eyes but they offered no answers, she was a deer in the headlights and Haymitch was squeezing her hands to tight.]

E: I…I…

H: trust me…

[he squeezed her again]

E: …y… [silence adorned the studio] ….yes Haymitch. Yes I will marry you

[cheers erupted once again, cameras flashes, reporters fired questions, the whole stage began to spin in a dizziness of light and chaos. It wasn't until Haymitch pulled her close for their first ever kiss that she realised what had just happened was real and she wasn't in some strange dream. With the mixture of confusion and noise and the heat of Haymitchs kiss, it all got a little too overwhelming and she fell, gracefully and dramatically, flat out unconscious into her new fiancés arms.]

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The Show

The entire evening had been a whirlwind for Effie. She'd sat back vacant eyed accepting everybody's congratulations and best wishes amongst a few good lucks too.

It wasn't until they all arrived back at their apartment and locked the door on a rabble of vulture like reporters, that Effie could sit down, collect her thoughts, look Into the eyes of her brand new fiancé and say

'What. The. Hell!?'

'Thank you princess, you did great!'

Haymitch kissed her forehead and went to pour himself a drink.

'Did great?' Unfortunately the whirlwind was still swirling in her head. Katniss sat close and took her hand.

'Haymitch!' Katniss would speak if Effie couldn't 'what are you playing at?'

'My own game!' He laughed and downed his first glass. 'And now Snows the pawn!'

'A game? You just proposed marriage! To Effie! On live television!' Katniss continued

'Yeah and she accepted! Well done sweetheart, convincing! Never penned you for an actress but you did great. I owe you one!' Another glass was polished

'Owe me one?' Effie was still at a loss, Katniss squeezed her hand and pressed on.

'Haymitch! Put down the god damned bottle and explain yourself! Look at her!' Katniss nodded towards Effie 'you can't play games with people's feelings like this!'

'What do I care about Snows feelings!'

But Katniss hadn't been talking about president Snow

'The only reason I did it was to give him a taste of his own medicine! I know how sweet he is on Effie! Ha! Damn fool will be spitting tacs knowing that I got there first! Ha!'

Katniss was about to protest when suddenly Effie found her voice and beat her too it

'You used me?'

'Oh pipe down Trinks. We're not actually getting married! I created the whole damn thing so that the pressure would be taken off Katniss and Peeta for a while! Team work remember? My plan worked like a charm! The media will be craving this story for months! Snow will be a broken man, the kids get to spend some much needed quiet time in 12…'

'And me?' Effie spoke without feeling

'You? Your Effie Trinket! You bounce back from anything!' He held his glass up to her before finishing that too 'ahh! To you! Dear fiancé! For the next few weeks anyway. I'll tell the papers we argued over your shoe collection or something and broke up!'

'And I'll…just bounce right back…right?'

'Exactly!' Haymitch smiled nonchalantly and sat back into his favorite chair. It only took him another few seconds to notice Katniss and Peetas eyes burning into his disappointedly.

'What?' He protested 'Ef, tell em! I've probably just done wonders for your career! Every single paper in town wants to interveiw you after my little stunt today!Hey, maybe it's you who owes me one!'

Katniss almost went for him but Peeta place a hand at her shoulder and she remained seated, boiling inside.

It was Effie that rose first. Calmly, gracefully and unfazed.

'Well, another day in the presence of you Haymitch never ceases to bore me. Good night children, I'll see you in the morning' and then she trailed away with sunken shoulders to her bedroom

'Ef?' Haymitch called but recieved no response. 'What the hells wrong with her? You'd think she'd be greatful I finally got that creep off her back'

But the kids did not look at him. Peeta tapped Katniss on the shoulder and she stood and headed in the same direction as Edfie. As soon as she was out of view Peeta finally spoke up.

'You know what Haymitch. For a real wise ass you can be so completely stupid sometimes!' He shook his head and headed away

'What?! What are you talking about? Peeta! What have I missed?'

'What have you missed? Possibly the only chance you will ever have at a happy future again. The woman loves you Haymitch! How can you not see that?!'

'What? Trinket?! Don't be rediculous!' He laughed hard then swallowed nervously

'Ever notice that your the only one who's always drunk Haymitch?'

'Im the only one who drinks, Peeta'

'Yeah, exactly, probably the reason why your the only one that hasn't noticed her. Your an idiot Haymitch. Good night' then Peeta left too and Haymitch sat alone. Wondering. Pondering. Looking back and remembering. Putting things together in his head. Her smiles, her company, her kind words, her wise words, her faith in him, her support, her eyes…constantly being caught by his own. Effie Trinket?

He put down his glass.

Suddenly the taste became a little too bitter for his liking tonight.

Not long later, he found himself slightly more sober and slightly less sure of himself stood and knocking at her door.

'Come in!'

He did. Then noticed she was dressed in bed clothes and brushing her natural hair free from the usual bun that hides beneath her wig

'Oh…it's you' she looked back at the vanity and carried on with her beauty task 'Can I help you? Got another plan you want my help with? set an imaginary date for the wedding have you? Some other trick up your sleeve to fool the Capit-'

'Are you in love with me?'

'-tol? Sorry, what?'

NOW He had her full attention

'Are you?'

'What an absurd question! Whatever do you mean?' She dropped her brush in a fluster and her cheeks burned red.

'Easy question Ef. You know exactly what I mean.'

Her eyes fell and she was silent

'Why have you never told me?'

'Whats to tell?'

'I thought I disgusted you?!' He spoke with honesty. He really did think she hated him

'You do! Sometimes. Most times actually but, it doesn't change how one feels.'

'So you admit it?'

'Admit what?'

'You have feelings for me?'

'Are you completely stupid Haymitch?'

They looked at each other in silence for a moment

'Of course I do you drunken oath!'

He let out a quiet sigh of relief.

'How can I not?' She turned back to the mirror and sighed. 'Your a good man Haymitch. Despite your…habits, rudeness, social inappropriateness, lack of personal hygiene, potty mouth, taste for dirty liquor, choice of clothing…'

He cleared his throat awkwardly

She refrained.

'In spite of all that, you are honest. You are smart and, though I hate to admit it, always right. Your brave and full of courage and you…you make me a better person.'

'Why have you never told me?'

But she just laughed. 'Oh I'm not stupid Haymitch! I know there's a little part of you that despises me and always will. I'm from the Capitol and you…you were a tribute. People change but memories don't. Feelings won't'

'So, your feelings won't?'

She sighed

'Ill get over you one day I suppose. But I'm glad you know now and I'd appreciate it if you could be a little more sensitive towards me in the future?'

She turned and faced him again. He looked momentarily lost in his own thoughts

'Haymitch?'

He snapped out of it

'You know what Ef? Maybe being in the spotlight for a few weeks will do us both some good'

'And why is that do you suppose?'

'Well it will give us a chance to get to know each other a little better…you know…before the wedding'

She rolled her eyes and laughed

'But Haymitch, there is no wedding!'

He didn't waver. He just smiled and nodded to himself as he left her room

'Don't be too sure about that Trinks, don't be too sure'

The End x

I could easily carry this on but I'm gonna leave it short and sweet and the outcome to your imaginations ;) xx thanks for the request x


End file.
